The present invention to power tools, and more particularly to fluid operated wrenches, such as for example hydraulic wrenches.
The basic problem in developing of such fluid-operated wrenches has always been to make the tools smaller so that it would fit into more applications, and also lighter because the tool has to be carried by an operator. One problem has always been that the tool housing, due to its L-shaped configuration, is in the way for doing many various jobs. Many hydraulic torque tools have been developed in an attempt to reduce the overall size by reducing the stroke of the tool. This required putting more teeth on the ratchet which, however, was not found to be as reliable as the ratchets with less teeth. It is believed to be clear that further improvement of the above mentioned tools are desirable.